


Dreaming A Reality

by PriNc3C0mpleX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriNc3C0mpleX/pseuds/PriNc3C0mpleX
Summary: Yamaguchi has a super bad day in which one thing leads to another for amazing things to happen.
Relationships: tsukiyama
Kudos: 4





	1. The blond boy and the hellebores

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome the story! Have fun reading.

Yamaguchi was having a horrible, terrible, "Don't Think it'll ever get better!" Kind of day. He had woken up, with a productive mood, I may add. He got out of bed in a good mood, got ready for school, he did. After getting dressed in the black, white, and orange school uniform Yamaguchi searched all over for his phone. He wanted to see how much time he had left before he had to leave for school. He thought he could get in a little painting time. He looked and looked and looked some more after that but to no avail, he just could not find his phone! Whining as he couldn't find it progressed to groaning loudly on the brink of tears when he did. He found the slim black device in the crevice between his bed and his table, it was cold to the touch. Yamaguchi sighed. 'It must have fallen when I was sleeping and unplugged.' He pondered. It was at 3% charge, the screen had dimmed and a notification popped up telling him it was to die soon and if Yamaguchi stared at it sad and dumbfounded any longer, it positively would. And Yamaguchi's good mood with it. If only Yamaguchi knew that this would only be the start of this tremendously, miraculously, greatly dreadful day.  
While Yamaguchi was immersed by the power as he plugged in his phone. The clock on the screen that Yamaguchi neglected to look at, had a problem of its own. It read in big, white lettering, plain to see, you couldn't miss it. "9:47". 2 hour past when Yamaguchi needed to be in his first class, which was science. It's over all the hardest subject for him now and he would totally lose it if he got behind with assignments.  
Yamaguchi jumped over furniture and slammed doors rushing to get out of the house and to his car, hoping to not be any later to his current class. He slipped a thin jacket on before he left the house. His hot breath condensates as he breathed out. Hopping into his cold car and starting it up. He had no time to get it warm, or to idle to adjust to the cold weather. He stuck his key in the ignition. The car roared with a start. He backed out of his driveway, glad that there wasn't ice on his windshield. "Dangit Tadashi!" He curses at himself. "They can expel you for being this late!" He yelled.  
10-20 minutes in the cold and Yamaguchi pulled into the parking lot. Already running late, he grabbed his bag along with his computer case and headed for english class. The warm air wafted into Yamaguchi's face as he took his first step into the main hall. He hummed in contentment still walking with the rush as before.   
He arrived at the door that had a sign on it. The sign was colorful and had many inspirational quotes. Yamaguchi read a few of his favorites as he knocked 3 times on the door. It was proper etiquette for being late to class. The teachers knew that if you knocked three times on the door of your class that means they were late, it was just a thing the school had established over the years. "Come in!" The teacher called through the door. Yamaguchi quietly walked in the room and up to the professor's desk. "I'm really sorry for being late!" Yamaguchi apologized while shuffling through his bag for his late pass. He put the slip on the desk. "It's fine! I get it." The teacher consoled the worried boy. "Did you oversleep or did you have a thing?" She asked. " I overslept." Yamaguchi answered. "Oh alright!" Mrs. Lansing was always kind, she warmed Yamaguchi's heart and was obviously his favorite teacher, aside form Mr. Beldon, the arts teacher. "So, were just continuing working on our essay's." Mrs. Lansing said. "Okay, thank you." Yamaguchi smiled at Mrs. Lansing's smile and walked to his work area. He worked in the corner of the room at a table by himself. There was a cold draft and dimness that Yamaguchi liked. Not to mention, there was nobody that close to him to mess with him whilst he worked. This was one of the reasons he like Mrs. Lansing. He had requested to move where he could work alone and Mrs. Lansing was generous enough to allow him his space. She also allows him to work on his own during group projects.   
Yamaguchi pulled his laptop from the black case it was kept safe in. It was a thin black Acer laptop with a good graphics card and SD card. He had lots of space on it for his writing and artwork. He opened it up, adjusting it to where he could see the screen well only for it to not turn on. It was dead. Yamaguchi groaned loudly and shut his computer. He put the black laptop back into the bag with a frustrated sigh. Then, he rummaged through his bag for any sign of paper he could find. Much to his situation, he found a nice stack of loose leaf paper. Yamaguchi looked through the front pockets of his bags for a writing utensil. Which of course, he could not find one. Not a pen, marker nor pencil in sight. His only option was to ask someone in the room for a spare pen or pencil. Of course he could ask Mrs. Lansing. But if there was one thing that lady is strict about, is being prepared for class. She has "Do not ask for a pencil, do not ask to sharpen a pencil, do not ask for paper and do not ask for a computer charger. Come prepared for class with those items." At all times. Yamaguchi was stuck and so stuck that he was this close to leaving the classroom and skipping the class until he could regain himself from all the stuff that's happened this morning.  
That's exactly what he did. Yamaguchi raised his hand. "Yes, Yamaguchi?" She inquired at the hand in the air. "May I use the restroom?" He asked, very politely. She nodded, then pushed her glasses sup and continued gracing the keys on her keyboard. He took that opportunity, then he dipped. He ran into the halls and down the main corridor and outside. It was still freezing cold outside. Yamaguchi headed for his car. He walked quickly, his arms hugging himself tightly for warmth. He dug into his pocket for his car keys and unlocked the driver's door with them. It wasn't the humid cold air, his computer and phone being dead or being late that turned his already bad day to worse. It was the fact that before Yamaguchi could see, before he could think, before he had enough time to start up his car and swerve out of the way..red lights illuminated then a collision. A black car rammed into the front of his car.  
The air bags quickly inflated but not quick enough. Yamaguchi's head went straight first for the dashboard. The ringing in his head wouldn't stop. He felt like something was trying to compress his head into a tiny, tight ball no bigger than a softball. He felt warm, then progressively, he got cold. His vision swirled and dipped away from him as he slipped into an unconscious state.  
—  
"Will he be okay?" Her voice shook with worry and anticipation. Yamaguchi's mother was truly scared which was something that doesn't happen everyday. She was one of the fiercest ladies he knew. "He's stable. I'm sorry to tell you ma'am but as of now, he's in a state of comatose." The doctor hung his head low as he listened to the soft weeps of the green haired woman. "He'll wake up," Another man, of whom I would assume was a doctor said. "But it could be 2 days to 4 week before that happens. Right now, he needs your support for when he does." The doctor assured Yamaguchi's mother. She hicked. Then she profusely thanked the doctor. The doctor simply nodded and walked away. Leaving Yamaguchi in his mother's care. Her face looked pained, she sighed sadly. The green haired woman walked closer to Yamaguchi. Her heels clanked and tapped on the glossed floor. She looked to the chair, contemplating whether or not she should sit next to Yamaguchi and talk to him or stay quiet and hope for the best. In the end, she loved her kind son too much to let him suffer in his unconscious state alone. She sat in the blue chair next to the white bed where her beloved baby boy lay, not moving but not very asleep. She took his hand into both of hers. It was cold but soft to the touch. She smiled as her thumbs traced that back of his fragile hand.  
"Hi honey. It's mommy. People say that when you're in a coma you can hear the world around you." She started. "So if you can—" She choked up mid-sentence.  
"So if you can, I want to say I'll be here when you wake up, I will be here and I won't leave again." Yamaguchi's mother continued on. "Because, mommy loves you so much and she's sorry that she's not always been there for you."  
But Mrs. Yamaguchi was entirely wrong. Yamaguchi wasn't alone and he wasn't suffering. He wished he was able to hear the calming tones of his mother's voice better as she speaked but inside his head, inside his dreams of his unconscious state he wasn't alone at all. He was in beautiful plains that were like no other he had seen. There was not a spec of grass all over but instead a beautiful garden of hellebores all over. The land stretched as far as his naked eye could see. The sky was beautiful. There were mountains far in the distance covered in rocky material with snow and ice tips. The sky was a forever staying sunrise, it spoke in colors that warmed Yamaguchi's heart just looking at them. Beautiful shades of red, purple and blue complimented the sky in an infinite beauty. Streams of water that looked more gorgeous than any he had ever seen before ran all throughout the scenery. It was like a menagerie, pretty, colorful birds flew through-out the entire sky, tweeting bird calls every so often. Yamaguchi took in the beautiful scenery to the best of his ability. His heart stopped and stared every time he found a new place that he hadn't looked at yet. The green haired, freckled boy couldn't pick a favorite part. He loves it all. The sky, the landscape, the curring rivers, the beautiful animals and the peaceful atmosphere. It had been a dream, Yamaguchi had known that part from his mother. He was lucid. He had full control of his body yet he couldn't get out of the dream, not that he was in a rush to leave just yet.  
"Hello?" A voice called, giving Yamaguchi a start. He turned to where he heard the voice from, which happened to be, behind him. He turned around. A lot like the rest of the place, he was met with a beautiful sight. A boy. Blond curls fell all over his head and shaped his face. His hair wasn't a yellow-blond it was a comfortingly soft shade of blond. He had rectangle, black rimmed glasses over his golden-brown eyes. He was tall and thin. His voice was deep but smooth. He looked at home, like as if he had been mad before now he was content. Yamaguchi might have stared at the boy for too long, taking in his features because the voice spoke again. "Who are you?" He asked. Yamaguchi blinked. The boy had spoken to him?  
"Oh! Um— I'm Yamaguchi!" He stammered. The boy nodded. He didn't seem to care much for Yamaguchi's name.  
"So, why are you here— rather where is this?" The blond asked. "As far as I know, I'm dreaming." Yamaguchi explained. Tsukishima's brows furrowed  
"I suppose I am too." He decided.  
"Were in each other's dreams?" Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima had been thinking the same thing.  
"No, that doesn't make sense." He said.  
"Right." Yamaguchi agreed.   
Tsukishima nodded. " I guess we can just explore the scenery, if you'd like." Yamaguchi suggested.  
"Sure."  
Yamaguchi smiled, despite former events. "Follow me."  
—  
They walked around aimlessly. Picking up flowers and playing with the birds. Yamaguchi was dying, he knew that when he woke up, he wouldn't remember any of this, he'd forget the blond boy and the beautiful landscape he longed to get down on paper with a paintbrush. He knew how mom wanted him, she wanted him to be okay, she wanted him to wake up but Yamaguchi sincerely didn't not want to leave. He still wanted to talk, he wanted to run in the flowers again he wanted to fly with the birds and climb the mountains.  
Tsukishima smiled softly and almost unnoticeably. He picked up one of the small yellow flowers. He took a deep breath. "Bye." He tucked it behind my ear, as he touched Yamaguchi, everything floated away in a pixelated fantasy. 

°*•.Yamaguchi.•*°

I woke up. I sat up quickly. Regretting my actions as my body coursed in pain. I groaned loudly. Breathing deeply, I took a look at my surroundings. I was in a hospital. It was deathly white and reaked of cleaning supplies. To my left, was the one person I hoped to see when I woke up. My mom. She was asleep on my waist. She looked sickly. His eyelids were deep and sunken in. Her hair was messy and unorganized and she looked like she had been wearing the same clothes for a while now. I hated to do it. I shook her gently. "Mommy.” I called softly. She fluttered her eyes opened with a deep yawn. She saw me and blinked. Then freaked out. "HES AWAKE!" She yelled. "Oh my lord, you're awake, my baby's awake!" She paraded happily. She jumped and hugged me tightly. " I was so worried Tada, I thought you weren't going to wake up." She explained. "I was having a really nice dream." I told her. "Why don't you tell me all about it?" She asked, softly and happily. "but wait here for a moment Tada. I'm going to get a nurse." She said. Not a moment late she came in with another lady. "Ah! Good afternoon Mr. Yamaguchi. It's good to see you're finally awake." The nurse smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile but it's her job to be kind. She walked over quickly to me. I'm just gonna do a little check up. She took my wrist and put her index and middle finger on my wrist under my thumb and held them there for 60 seconds. "You're heart beat is a little fast but that's easily fixable with some food." She said. "Say 'Ah'" she told me. I opened my mouth. "Ahhh." she flashed a light on my throat. "Looks all good." She smiled. My mother looked excited but overall relieved.  
"Alrighty, I'll get out of your hair. We will be keeping Mr:. Yamaguchi for a few more days for inspection of his health." The nurse said then she left the room, the door clicking behind her. "About your dream. Tell me about it." She told him, excitedly.  
"Well," Yamaguchi started.


	2. Therapy session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's most recent therapy session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Statistically, people like my drabbles/oneshots more but I give 0 hecks. Heres this short chapter of Dreaming A Reality.

"I keep having this recurring dream." Tsukishima started. "Can you explain?" The man asked. He had a clipboard in his hand with a few papers on it, he wrote down things as Tsukishima talked. "It's a different scenery every time there's always beautiful landscapes.." Tsukishima started, grasping at straws looking for the right words. "That's not recurring, Tsukishima. That's your brain painting a picture to help you with your sleeping problem so you sleep through the night." The man said. "You didn't let me finish." Tsukishima said, slightly getting agitated. "There's always the boy, beautiful boy, he has massy green hair and really pretty freckles. Every time I dream, I see him." Tsukishima gushed about the boy in his dreams to his therapist. "We talk. That's what scares me. We talk, freely as if I'm in an alternative world." Tsukishima explained. The therapist took a breath in and sighed deeply. "Kei, I don't know much about dreams." Mr. Archer shifted in his seat. Tsukishima tried his best not to get angry. "What am I paying you for?" He asked, as calmly as he could. That usually got the therapist to actually be engaged in Tsukishima. "Look, I'll try my best to help you." Mr. Archer says. "First things first, you do know you are just dreaming and what's happening in said dreams Isn't real, right?" He asked. Tsukishima nodded. " Of course I do." Mr. Archer nodded and wrote on his paper. " Can you stop that. You're always writing things down and it's making me angry." Mr. Archer visually showed Tsukishima him putting the clipboard down. "How many times have you seen this boy?" He asked. "Everytime I dream from 3 weeks ago." Tsukishima explained, "What I suggest is you look for a oneiromancer if you wish to stop having these dreams. You can also look into someone who can tell you what they mean." Mr. Archer suggested. — Tsukishima hurled his bag over his shoulders and took his keys out of his pocket. He shivered in the cold weather. He flipped the key ring around to get his house key then unlocked his door, walking in shutting the door behind him. Immediately his calves were attacked by a ball of fur rubbing her body on his feet and calves. Tsukishima smiled small and bent down to pet the brown and lighter brown mixed cat. He picked her up and held her securely in his arms. "Are you hungry?" He asked the cat. She meowed. Tsukishima kept her in his arms as he carried her to the kitchen. Then, he set her down on the island and went to the pantry for kay food. He got a little can of wet cat food. He grabbed the small red and white bowl for the cat food while whispering little phrases to get the cat to calm down as she was acting crazy having smelled the food. Tsukishima pulled the tap on the can and pulled back the metal then quickly dumped the cat food into the bowl and set in on the floor, not wanting to get attacked by the cat. "There you go, peaches." Tsukishima said. He set his bag on the counter and walked to the living room. With a sigh he plopped down on the comfortable couch. He closed his eyes for a few minutes hoping to fall asleep but thoughts that invaded his head just wouldn't allow him relief from the world for a few hours. 'what do those dreams mean?', 'is Yamaguchi a real person?', 'how do I make them stop?' he couldn't stop thinking about it. He groaned and opened his eyes. Tsukishima twisted the little knob on his lamp on the table next to the couch, it illuminated light on the room, he liked that it wasn't too bright. Tsukishima then picked up the thing black laptop from the table and opened it. Speaking as he typed I the search bar of google, "I keep seeing this person I've never met before, in my dream." Then clicked search. The first thing that came up was an insert from "www.quora.com" it said, "It's because you feel lonely and you didn't found a person to love so your subconscious creates this someone in your dreams. ... It means that you're ready for romance but haven't met the person in real life. So he appears as a “man in your dreams.” Tsukishima grimaced as he read the tiny paragraph. "So essentially I'm lonely so my mind created a being that's just my type?" He pondered in his head. " That's stupid." He sneered out loud. "And illegitimate." He continued. Tsukishima scrolled through the next few websites. Some of them talked about self worth and filling a void. One article piqued Tsukishima's interest. It mentioned something about soulmates. Tsukishima didn't read further. He looked up from his computer screen, he wasn't talking to anyone but himself but he spoke aloud. "I don't really believe in soul mates." He started. "I could read a few articles about soulmates?" He suggested and shrugged. "Why not?" Tsukishima ended up reading 3 google search pages of articles on why soulmates are real or myth. He was doubting life choice by the end of his soulmate argumentative party. He called it a night, hoping to see the pretty green haired boy again. Much to his dismay, Tsukishima didn't dream that night. In fact, he found himself not being able to slip into the well needed state of mind that he longed for every minute of the day. He lied awake, laying on the sorta uncomfortable sofa with his hands laying on his chest feeling his chest rise and fall with each shaky breath. A pain curled at the bottom of Tsukishima's stomach as he felt himself be more on edge with each passing second. Tsukishima didn't know why he was nervous, he hadn't a clue, he wished that whatever he had done to make himself feel this way he hadn't. He lied still, hoping to slip.


End file.
